


Jim Kirk Drabbles

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, star trek movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord





	1. Imagine Jim trying to stop you from going on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/35264256@N02/29887054995/in/dateposted-public/)

“You are beyond belief Kirk! I just told you that I will not allow you to pass me off! I can do this and you know it!”  
You moved to leave the conference room, but your anger got the best of you so you turned around.  
“And you know what? You are a selfish son of a bitch. This was my project that I researched and delegated for months. And now you decide you want to take the lead?”  
“I’m the Captain. I will decide who goes out on any missions and I don’t think you are ready.”  
“I’m not ready?”  
Your voice roared and filled the room, grateful that no one else was there.  
“(Y/N), you need to under-”  
“No, you need to understand. I’m not going to let some arrogant, womanizing son of a bitch take whats mine!”  
Jim smirked, oozing his usual charismatic charm.  
“Hey! That’s not fair, you don’t even know me well enough yet. One date could change that.”  
Your veins boiled with anger as you stormed right up to the Captain, speechless.  
“So, what do you say?”  
You were fully aware that he was trying to lighten the mood, but you wouldn’t fall for it.  
“First off, stop trying to change the damn subject! I’m going on that mission whether you like or not”!  
“You are not!” Jim yelled, his voice filled with annoyance.  
“I am! The whole damn reason I even came abroad this damn ship, was this mission!”  
“It’s too dangerous, I won’t let you go.”  
Jim lowered his eyes to yours, his demeanor changed completely that it caught you off guard.  
“Jim, please. I’ve spent so much time preparing for this. Don’t take this from me.”  
Your voice came out in a hush whispered, the anger washed away.  
You felt compelled to reach out to his shoulder, a calmness blanketed over the two of you. The warmth of your hand radiated through his uniform, he couldn’t help himself as he reached down for your hand. A sharp breath comes from your mouth as his fingers entwined with yours.  
“I don’t want to take this from you. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
His blue eyes locked on yours, the sincerity of his words hit right in the core of your being.  
“Then go with me.”  
Jim rubbed his thumb against your knuckles, as he moved his forehead against yours. Your heart was beating a mile a minute waiting for his answer.  
“I’ll go with you.”


	2. Imagine trying to tell Jim a secret

You walk slowly toward the Bridge, nerves filling your veins. Haltering at the door, you look over to Jim.  
“Captain, may I have a word?” Your voice tighten with fake calmness.  
Jim looks over his shoulder, a wide smirk on his face.  
“Absolutely.”  
He stands up from his seat and walks over to you, Uhura raises her eyebrow at you. You mouth “later” to her and she nods with a smile. Jim follows you out of the Bridge and into the corridor.  
“Have I told you today how beautiful you look?”  
His blue eyes took you in, his hands cupping your face. Jim’s lips press lightly against yours and all the nerves you had vanished.  
“Room, now.”  
He groans into your mouth, not leaving any room to argue. His hand grips tightly around yours as he leads the way back to your shared quarters.  
Once the door is closed behind him, it’s seconds before he starts to ravish you. His hands pull you toward him by the neck, his body responds to yours.  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day, about touching every inch of your body.”  
Jim murmurs into your neck, his kisses leading down your neck. His hands move up your thighs, tugging lightly at your panties with his fingers.  
“Jim.”  
You try to speak, but his fingers and mouth on you are too distracting. He knew all the ways to drive you crazy, to edge you until it was no longer bearable.  
“Jim, I need-”  
Your words are interrupted by the sight of him kneeling down in front of you, his hands slip your underwear off. His lips press small kisses on your inner thighs, having you whimper under his touch. Your eyes roll back, placing your hand in his hair, gently tugging. And then you remember.  
“Jim! Please, I have to tell you something.”  
You gently push his head away, an adorably daze Jim looks up at you.  
“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted-”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Your blurt out gripping at your uniform.  
Your eyes search the Captain’s face, looking for any sign of life. Jim stands up and you could practically see the wheels turning in his head.  
“I know this wasn’t planned. We can discuss-”  
“There’s nothing to discuss.”  
Jim speaks softly, looking up from the ground with a wide smirk.  
“I’m going to be a dad! I-I have to go tell Bones and the others.”  
He quickly heads toward the door, before stopping in his tracks. Jim turns back around and pulls you into a tight embrace, his hand cradles your neck.  
“I love you.” He whispers into your ear, his hand moving over your stomach.  
“I love you too, Jim. Now go to tell the others.”  
You playful push him away, but he retreats back to you.  
“The others can wait.”  
He flashes the same charming smile from the first time you met , as he kneels back down to the ground. Jim’s hands grip your thighs, his thumbs rub against your skin. Your melt under his touch, knowing exactly what was coming next.  
“We have a lot to celebrate.“


End file.
